thewebcomicwearemakingencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Mountain Mining Co.
Blue Mountain Mining Co. (BMMC) is one of the companies that the comic revolves around. At first, it appears to be a typical mining company, but in fact is composed of hundreds of sub-companies and fills out almost any job imaginable, ranging from hat making to weapons making to animal sheltering. It secretly controls half the world's economy and half of the most major and influential countries in the world (including Confederate America). This is a Section Based in the Imaginary Mountains I Made Up, in Australia, it is the brainchild of Grosvenor Burke. It tends to take on a more industrial build design, and almost everything is in shades of blue and purple. It forces a very strict clothing regimen, requiring that employees wear mostly blue, white, and black. This is likely so they can be differentiated from Raymond Burke's employees, or for identification by the Original Engineer's Turrets. Mercenaries The mercenaries are allowed to wear pretty much whatever they want, albeit in team colours. However, due to similar personalities, the clones tend to wear the same clothes as the Originals, albeit with some modification. Scouts Main article: Original Scouts The male Scout tends to wear clothing similar to a 1940's newsboy. His undershirt is light purple and his vest is cerulean. He has a light purple tie, as well. His pants are simple dark blue, and his socks are white with a very faint blue tinge, and thick purple stripes down the side. He has simple black running shoes. He also has white fingerless gloves and a dark blue newsboy cap. He usually has a black messenger bag on his back. The female Scout wears very similar clothing, however the vest is replaced with a somewhat loose corset, and she is also wearing a knee-length dark blue sports skirt (because THAT exists). Grenadier main article: Original Grenadier In true Scottish style, he is wearing a blue and light blue kilt (with nothing underneath, as per Scottish tradition) and sash going from his right hip to left shoulder. He is also wearing a bluish tweed jacket and Glengarry (worn level on the head). On the right side of his torso are three dark blue grenades. His left arm and left leg are also robotized, being complex clockwork structures. Most of the structure is unpainted dull silver metal, but with armour plates that are purple on the joints and blue on the humerus, forearm, calf, and shins. He also has a black eye-patch over his right eye. Medic Main Article: Original Medic He generally wears a white labcoat with a faint blue tinge and deep purple shoulders, with a black line making the separation from purple to blue. His tie is also purple, and his gloves are crystal blue. He has a metal backpack made up of two vertical gas tanks painted purple, a white metal frame that forms an X on the back to keep the tanks from falling out. There is a thick hose on the left side leading down into a canteen-like device on his hip. This device is basically a large glass canteen filled with a light blue liquid. There is a thick hose leading from the side of the canteen-like device and into the back of the Medic's giant syringe. His pants are light grey. The healing beam from the syringe is crystal blue with occasional purple sparks flying out. Sniper Main Article: Original Sniper She is wearing a bluish slouch hat with the left brim folded up. She is wearing a light purple dress that goes down just below her knees and a cerulean corset. She is also wearing dark grey leggings and black combat boots. She has a black fingerless gloves that go down to her elbow, covering her sleeves on the dress. She has a quiver on her back. Heavy Weapons Guy Main Article:Original Heavy He is wearing what appears to be a 1940's-era Russian military uniform, albeit recoloured. His trench coat is cerulean, and he is wearing what appears to be German WW1 Infanterie-Panzer (a type of bullet-proof armour) that was painted purple, but has many chips and dings in the paint, as well as some rust around the edges. Mechanic Main Article: Original Mechnaic She has her hair bundled up in a purple bandana. She is wearing a purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up, more so on the right than the left, and a dark cerulean leather apron that goes down almost to her knees. She is wearing dark purple leggings and light blue knee pads. All Mechanics have their right arm robotized (apparently due to ischemia), though most prefer to keep hidden under a electrical glove. Spy Main Article: Original Spy She is wearing a dark purple coat that goes down just below her waist and underneath it a dark blue skirt that goes down past her knees. She is also wearing dark blue )almost black) leggings and high-heeled shows. She is wearing a dark purple scarf wrapped around her neck and head, leaving only her face visible, though it is hidden by large sunglasses that cover 50% of her face. She is also wearing black gloves.